Magical Ape MS/it
Magical Ape MS è il terzo Beyblade della Gimmick Specialty Series. Bit Protector (BP): Ape Emblem Il Bit Protector di questo Beyblade è l'Emblema di Ape. E' la terza versione dei Bit Protector. Attack Ring (AR): Metal Ape * Peso: 20 grammi Il Metal Ape ha una forma più o meno circolare, con il bordo del metal frame che circonda il perimetro dell'AR, e solo una piccola parte di ABS Caul sporgente. Quando si osserva il Metal Ape, si nota subito la differenza di dimensione rispetto ad altri AR HMS. Questo perchè il Metal Ape è l'AR HMS più piccolo mai creato, e questo, assieme alla distribuzione di peso verso il centro, permette una velocità di rotazione estremamente elevata. Solo questo basterebbe a renderlo una componente top per le Combinazioni Compact, ma assieme all'elevata velocità di rotazione possiede anche caratteristiche di Attacco grazie alle sei protuberanze che circondano il metal frame e ai bordi dell'ABS Caul che sporgono dal metal frame. Queste caratteristiche sono migliorate dall'elevata velocità di rotazione e perciò gli permettono di sconfiggere Combo Stamina leggere. Nonostante Metal Ape possa avere abilità di Attacco inferiori rispetto alle alternative Compact, come il Jiraiya Blade di Jiraiya MS e il Metal Spring di Einstein MS, è più compatto del Jiraiya Blade e non soffre per il contraccolpo come il Metal Spring. Utilizzo in combinazioni Compact Il Metal Ape è l'AR più compatto della serie HMS, e probabilmente il migliore per combo Compact. Il CWD Defense Ring aiuta a mantenere la velocità di rotazione, allo stesso tempo proteggendolo da Upper Attack , che in ogni caso è neutralizzato dalla elevata stabilità di questa combo. Usare il Metal Change Core permette di scegliere uno schema di movimento stazionario o dinamico, a seconda della situazione. * AR: Metal Ape (Magical Ape MS) * WD: CWD Defense Ring (Sea Dragon) * RC: Metal Change Core (Death Gargoyle MS) Weight Disk (WD): Circle Heavy See Circle Heavy. Running Core (RC): Flat Core * Peso: 2 grammi Nota: Il Flat Core di Magical Ape MS è stato leggermente ridisegnato per alloggiare una vite nel mezzo. Ciò non incide sulla performance o il peso del Flat Core in alcun modo. Flat Core è stato uno dei primi Running Core d'Attacco rilasciati, ma venne presto superato con il rilascio di Dragoon MS ed il suo Grip Flat Core. Permette una buona mobilità, ma non c'è davvero motivo di preferirlo alle molte altre opzioni disponibili (Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Version), Metal Flat Core, Metal Weight Grip Core, etc). Battle Mode La Battle Mode è semplicemente costituita da Metal Ape, Circle Heavy, e Flat Core uniti insieme come un normale Beyblade HMS. Gyro Mode Facendo parte della Gimmick Specialty Series, Magical Ape MS deve avere qualche caratteristica speciale, e la Gyro Mode è quella caratteristica. La Gyro Mode utilizza il Gyro Adapter che è composto da un involucro esterno (o “Armatura”, come chiamata dalla Takara) che contiene un asse con due cuscinetti metallici ed una rotella dentata dove il G-Winder è inserito per il lancio, al posto del Dual Shooter. La direzione di Rotazione è determinata da quale lato il G-Winder è inserito. Il Gyro Adapter ha una punta semi-flat in plastica e utilizza un AR HMS come se fosse un WD nella Gyro Mode. La Stamina della Gyro Mode non è per niente esaltante a causa della mancanza di cuscinetti a sfera NSK, ma la sua forma quasi perfettamente circolare, e la caratteristica gyro stessa, donano alla Gyro Mode un grande potenziale difensivo, assieme al fatto che in battaglia la Gyro Mode sarà in grado di assorbire i colpi dagli altri Beyblade perchè formata principalmente da plastica. In teoria, l'abilità gyro si attiva quando la Gyro Mode perde l'equilibrio, ma comunque è capace di continuare a girare per molto più tempo rispetto ad altri Beyblade nella stessa situazione. In realtà, la Gyro Mode non è realmente utilizzabile in situazioni competitive, forse a causa della presenza di cuscinetti in metallo al posto di cuscinetti a sfera NSK. La caratteristica speciale della Gyro Mode, fuori dalla battaglia, consiste in tre punte intercambiabili che possono essere inserite sul foro nella parte superiore dell'armatura per creare diversi trick, come ruotare sottosopra. Compatibilita' con AR HMS Non tutti gli AR sono compatibili con la Gyro Mode, i seguenti AR non possono essere utilizzati con questa modalità: * Metal Saucer (Gaia Dragoon MS) * Metal Spring (Einstein MS) * Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * Circle Upper (Death Gargoyle MS) * DJ Spiker (Wyvern DJ) * Spark Dragon (Thunder Dragon) * Seagon Attacker (Sea Dragon) * Upper Fox (Phantom Fox MS) * Advance Attacker (Advance Striker) * Advance Defenser (Advance Guardian) * Advance Balancer (Advance Averazer) * Advance Survivor (Advance Eterner) * Upper Dragon (Dragoon MF) * Devil Crusher (Bloody Devil MS) * God Crusher (Shining God MS) Di tutti gli AR compatibili, il Wolf Crusher di Wolborg MS è la scelta migliore per la Gyro Mode perchè la sua distribuzione di peso migliora gli effetti della caratteristica speciale gyro. Compatibilita' con AR Plastic L'AR di plastica della Gyro Mode incredibilmente ha delle compatibilità con un'altra serie; può essere intercambiata con molti AR della generazione Plastic. Il migliore uso che se ne può fare è quello di aggiungere peso alla Modalità Gyro; l' AR in plastica della Gyro Mode pesa 4 grammi, significa che potenzialmente si possono aggiungere altri 4 grammi scambiandolo con un AR più pesante della generazione Plastic (il più pesante è di 8 grammi), che è abbastanza significativo per il tipo Difesa. L'AR di plastica della Gyro Mode ha delle compatibilità limitate con i Beyblade della generazione Plastic; può essere montato su un Beyblade che non necessita il lanciatore. Quindi permette esclusivamente di essere montato su Flame Pegasus o su Capricorne Strike G (rilasciato solo da Hasbro), comunque, poiché utilizzare questi Beyblade come fossero la Gyro Mode di Magical Ape MS in una lotta non è legale, non è possibile utilizzare questo AR legalmente. Chirificazione sul Regolamento * E' illegale sostituire i cuscinetti in metallo con cuscinetti a sfera NSK, anche se effettivamente incrementerebbero significativamente la sua Stamina. * Non si possono utilizzare in una sfida le tre punte speciali intercambiabili. * Poichè la Gyro Mode non è lanciata, ma posizionata, si deve posizionare la Gyro Mode sul Tornado Ridge del BeyStadium. Se il BeyStadium non ha un Tornado Ridge, si deve posizionarla approssimativamente a 3 cm dal bordo del muro del BeyStadium durante la parola “Lancio!” nel conto alla rovescia “3..2..1.. Pronti, Lancio!”. Galleria Giudizio Complessivo The tricks Magical Ape MS can perform are fun, but the reason to buy it is for Metal Ape. It is one of the, if not the best Compact HMS AR available, and while it is not a totally necessary addition, it certainly does not hurt to have it in your collection. Category:Beyblades Category:Gimmick Specialty Beyblades Category:Gimmick Specialty